Phantom Shots
by Lizzhugsturtles
Summary: Collection of Danny Phantom short stories. Now: Cornered. It seems like a normal day, until the GIW are involved and ghost checks are forced, leaving Danny on the edge of insanity.
1. Paranoia

WARNING: Death and mentions of suicide.

* * *

**Paranoia**

"No... no. This can't be happening," I whispered, clutching my head tightly with my hands. It was too late. That was all that buzzed through my mind. The mistake, explosion, everything. It was all _my_ fault. I was too late.

My eyes looked over at the debris still scattered all over the floor which was unfortunately never cleaned up after their bodies were removed. But I was left to stay away from my house, which I chose to do, and watch from the ally of the street which showed me the whole building which used to stand. I had been officially on the streets for 3 days and it felt like forever. Their deaths were my fault and the police were yet to find a victim of the crime. They had decided on the story that a family and teacher were meeting up and were suddenly mugged by the unnamed person, who tied them up to the exploding tank, running away.

It was almost the truth anyway. He stopped me. HE stopped me from protecting my family and from their unknown deaths. It was HIS fault. But I couldn't help but sag the weight on me. HE was ME. I was HIM. What difference was there? We were connected by blood and doing.. I was a monster.

The whole incident flashed through my mind once again and I couldn't help but not contain my scream of terror and fear. I fell to the ground, my whole body suddenly erupting in mysterious pain.

But I couldn't help but accept it. I deserved it... all of it.

"Daniel."

My eyes flashed open and I backed away from him. I knew who it was. I knew he was bound to arrive soon since it was my future right?

Vlad gripped by shoulder tightly and harshly and I flinched as he turned me around to face his stern face. "Daniel Fenton. What is the meaning of this?" I ignored him like I usually would and looked away. He noticed this and grabbed my collar, hoisting it up in the air. "Explain now."

I gulped, never being this intimidated by Vlad before. Before I knew it was I telling my entire story to him. He listen through every detail and turn and he nodded at my fear. I didn't know what I was going to say til it dashed off my tongue and spread into the air. Would he think I was a monster as well?

I, fortunately, left out the parts were Vlad played a role in and skipped it. But it was good enough for him not to question it further. After my long story, his surprise and hurt expression veered to him glancing at the destroyed building across the street then at me.

"You... you did all that?"

I nodded my head and gulped, "It.. was me. I can't denie it. I... Vlad. I can't do this anymore." I didn't know where begging and pleading fell into me saving me from that monster future but I didn't care. I couldn't fix the past anymore if I wanted too. "I lost my family... friends... and teacher to my own accident. I didn't... mean it. I.. I have nowhere to stay. And... I've forced my self not to steal food from others.. I-"

"Daniel. Enough with the I's. I understand Little Badger. You didn't mean to cause this damage to your own life. I can feel and understand it. But it's not right to force yourself to be hungry and houseless for any reason. What about your home here?" Vlad said, concernedly.

"What about it? It's not my home anymore... I don't deserve it," I said hopelessly.

He frowned and forced my chin to look at his determined eyes, "Daniel Fenton. You're not a monster, if you're thinking that. You're a 14 year old teenager with the abilities many don't possess. You're extraordinary. Listen to me. Don't you try to starve yourself or I'll force feed you and don't think you don't belong. I don't belong yet I'm still here. You can fix your mistake Daniel. Believe me, you CAN fix it."

His little 'speech' made me want to cry in the corner like a child for my mistake yet, Vlad wouldn't allow me to move a muscle. His fingers firmly grasped my chin, almost painfully and would surely be sore til morning.

Tears spilled out of my eyes as I tried to pull his hand away from me, "Fix it how? My family. Friends! They're all DEAD. All because of me cheating on a stupid test that I didn't want to take and would probably fail me! What's the point anymore? I'm a monster, disgrace, and I'm just a stupid boy that was thrown into the world. What's the point of me living anyway? I'll just-"

"Daniel. Stop hurting yourself for this. And if you say you'll commit suicide, I swear I won't let you out of my view. You are not killing yourself for this. You CAN make up for it," Vlad assured harshly.

I started to cry at that second, falling to my side as I held myself. I couldn't hear Vlad anymore, either because I was crying to loud or he was walking softly but I almost shot up when he held me to his chest. I didn't fight back since I had no energy to possess to push him away. So I continued to cry before blackness consumed me.

* * *

I jumped up as soon as I regained consciousness. Gasping in fear, I clutched my heart desperately before realizing that I was in a perfectly clean and weathly looking room. _Vlad__, _I thought mentally.

My legs felt shaky underneath me and whole body screamed for replenishing. I sighed. Food didn't sound so appealing at the moment.

My head continued to spin til I carefully laid it down on the headboard, a small migraine forming in the pit of my temple. The door, which I was able to hear, opened up and Vlad looked over at me, giving a small sigh seeing that I haven't tried the thought of suicide.

"Daniel. Glad to see you're awake," He smiled.

I just looked up at him and shook my head. "Whatever."

Frowning, he sat beside me and rubbed my back. "Come on. Lift yourself up. You need to think positive."

"Think positive about what?" I shouted, my head veering to his direction. "What do I need to think 'positive' about? I killed people Vlad. KILLED people. Better yet the people CLOSE to me. You wouldn't understand since you have no one. You don't have ANYONE close to you."

His expression darked to almost a murderous one, "Now listen here boy. I did have a family. A family that unfortunately had to die in my teenage years. I was alone for years with no one to talk, meet or socialize with. I can understand your pain."

"You didn't kill them though! I did!"

"What difference does it make? You destroyed yours while I lost mine. There's no difference."

I paused as I listened to what he said. I d-destoryed mine? I mentally backed away from the billionaire. Was he admitting that I did kill them? I sighed, of course he was. I did do it. But tears broke out and I shoved away the older halfa before darting away from the room. I heard him call to me though, which was never answered as I panted to find a way from him. '_Gotta keep moving,'_ I groaned as my stomach rumbled and I fell to my knees.

"Daniel!"

My eyes flashed open as I continued forward, finding my way to a kitchen. It was clean and looked like it haven't been used recently. Perfect. I unknowingly grabbed something from the drawer and didn't hesitate to look what it was. I just clutched it tightly against me and rushed into another part of the mansion.

I could hear his pleads for me to come out but I ignored them. Better do this quick before he arrived.

"Daniel! Come out Daniel!"

I used as much energy as I could to summon up a shield that would at least cover me for a decent amount of time. I leaned against the wall and withdrew the item that I had grabbed; a sharp knife.

It was at least a foot long, with the ends sparkling with the knowing that it was brand new. I knew it was no turning back. I couldn't live with the idea that Vlad would secretly hate me as well. I couldn't handle that.

I leaned the knife near my fingers so they could test out their sharpness. I accidentally wasn't paying attention as one of the points nicked my skin and blood began to seep out of the little wound. I hissed in pain as I laid down the blade.

"Daniel."

My eyes wandered up at Vlad, who was on the other side of my shield. He had a horrid look of terror on his face and his hands up in a small gesture. "Daniel, you don't want to do this. Please stop."

"Stop what? This... this is what I want Vlad. I can't do this any..more," I held the blade to my neck. "It's the only way to get rid of the pain without turning into him."

"No it's not. Daniel please," He almost begging. "Lower the blade so we can talk."

A single teardrop slipped down my eye. "It's too late already Vlad. I'm sorry."

I let the object slice into my neck as I cried even harder from the pain and from the will to live any longer. Dark spots blinded my sight as I felt myself fall to the floor. I heard a slight clattering and then a large scream. I didn't bother to see who it was but allowed the numbness to slowly surround me. I felt something edge me away from it but I flew towards it in a hopeful way that it would help me. My breathing stilled as I gulped in one last breath and let it go as my eye soared into the heavens.

* * *

I know this isn't what I usually write but this is something that urged me to write. I hope its good enough to please you guys. Expect more one shots in the future. Never know when I'll post again so R&R.


	2. Ghost King's Crew

**Ghost King's Crew**

Rumble. Rumbling was all that was heard from the castle of the king. The case in where the king was held shook unpleasantly from side to side, warning ghosts from all across the land, the rising of danger.

Ghosts froze as their aura flared up, sensing energy beyond their own power releasing like a volcano beginning to erupt. Many stood for a moment before screaming. They flew to their homes as far as possible, hoping it was enough to escape from their king's grasp.

The sarcophagus accelerated faster and faster until it began to crack. The cracks from the sarcophagus glowed a deadly green before halting its glow. The woodish material broke right through the center until it exploded with dark energy.

"I am freed!"

A grey boot stomped onto the carpet material below him and the king gave a menacing laugh. His laugh was heard throughout the entire ghost realm and he stopped, his wicked smile never disappearing. His eyes roamed across his castle until he found a purple pumpkin a couple feet away from him. He grabbed the sword, which was piercing the middle of the fruit and held it up in admiration.

Seconds later, the pumpkin exploded and there appeared his knight, the Fright Knight. The black armored ghost bowed, his legs on the floor and his arms stretched out.

"Lord Pariah. I am here to serve you," He said loudly.

Pariah smirked and threw the sword towards his knight, which skidded across the floor until it was perfectly aligned to the knees of the Halloween ghost.

"Good to know you are still in my command, Fright Knight. How long have I been contained?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Around a couple months my liege. Phantom had defeated you," Fright Knight replied, his purple eyes looking past his king and skimming over the broken sarcophagus that laid a few feet away from him.

"Phantom?" His eyes narrowed, "Tell me about this Phantom."

Fright Knight frowned, "He is a strong warrior. I had met with him in the past as he tried to steal my sword. He had then vanquished me and had sealed me in back in my imprisonment. He had beaten you by wearing a metal contraption, that gave him the power to send you back to the case in which you slept."

Pariah's eyes shined in curiosity, "Powerful, you say?"

He nodded, "Indeed, my king. Phantom, or as he is really called in the Ghost Zone, Danny Phantom. There is one unique feature about him. He is half human."

The king's eyes widened in surprise, "Half human? How did a hybrid defeat me?"

"The metal suit. It possessed a large amount of power and when combined with Phantom's energy, it was equal enough to your own core's energy. But the good news is that the machine disappeared as soon as Phantom had went into unconsciousness," Fright Knight informed, his eyes locking into his master's.

"So what shall be my first degree for everyone after months of imprisonment?" He said, tapping his chin softly. An sinister idea popped into his head and he gave a large smirk. "Of course. The power to control ghosts."

"Control ghosts? Aren't you referring to your army?" The knight asked.

He laughed in amusement, "Yes, I'm also talking about that but I was referring to a new power I've been developing for a couple of centuries. It's the power to possess a ghost's consciousness and mold it to my command. By the time I have full power I shall control every single ghost to walk the land. Every ghost no matter the power, must have at least a sample of ectoplasm so that I can control them into my will. It even counts for the human realm."

Fright Knight's eyes widened in amazement, "You possess that ability? Amazing my liege. But one question if I may? Will I be under your control?"

Pariah smiled evilly, "Of course not. Unless you're not fully in my debt."

"Do not doubt me. I am loyal to only you, my king."

"Very well then. My power should return in full in a couple of hours. As soon as I feel strong enough we shall start," Pariah said and walked out of the room, into his other rooms from his castle.

"Yes, my king."

* * *

"Did you hear about that lame party Paulina's having? I'm surprised she didn't invite Invisobil," Sam sarcastically and have a small laugh.

Danny nodded, "I heard about it. I'm surprised too. Usual she comes running to me screaming 'Oh Danny."

"Oh Danny!" Both Sam and Danny sighed as they saw Paulina running towards them, holding up a large card. Her smile was forced a bit but none the less she was cheery and was coming their way.

"Spoke to early," Sam commented and moved away from Danny, giving a smile, "Good luck!"

Danny held her strap to her backpack before she could rush away, "Oh no. You're going to face this with me."

Before she could complain, Paulina reached her destination and handed a card to Danny, "Could you please give this to Invisobil? I really want him to come to my party."

The hybrid frowned, "Sure...I'll give him the card."

"Thanks!" She waved him goodbye and darted away from them, sometimes giving a skip in happiness.

He stuck his tongue out in the card but slid it in his locker, "I haven't ever showed up to one of her parties. Why start now?"

"That's my Danny," Sam grinned.

He rubbed his arm, "You guys want to hang at my house tonight? My parent's won't mind and it could be like a small party."

"Sure, I'll tell Tucker for you," The goth agreed, a small perking her lips.

"Kay. See you guys tonight around 7," Danny waved goodbye and rushed off towards class.

* * *

Hours later, the trio met at Fenton Works, each one holding up a large bag of chips and holding as much soda cans as they could. They piled up in Danny's room, each of them dropping the goods onto the wrinkly bed. Tucker started up the game system in the corner while Sam and Danny counted up what they had collected.

"3 chips and...11 sodas. I think that's enough for everyone," Sam said, her eyes glittering in satisfaction.

Danny grinned and looked over his shoulder at Tucker, who was hurriedly setting up the game system. It was just like their usual fun days but this fun day was special. They were all celebrating something that had changed each of their lives. The certain anniversary of a certain ghost boy with certain powers.

As soon as he was done, Sam threw them each a soda, popping the can with her thumb. She raised it high in the air and grinned, "To Danny!" They did the same and soon collided all their cans together, each grinning widely.

"To Danny!"

The trio of teens hurried to the controllers and sat down in their usual spots, jamming their fingers on the start button. The screen lit up with colors as a large title dominated the page; Doomed II.

"Dude! You have this game? I've been begging my parents to let me get this game for weeks!" Tucker said shocked.

The ghost boy smirked, "Couldn't I surprise my best friends?"

"Well its hard for you to do that even with your ghost powers," Sam commented.

His smile fell, "Well...you guys are used to feeling the sensation of when a ghost's around. You could feel mine from a house away."

Tucker laughed, "Not only that but we're used to not getting scared. Sam's like not scarable. And well I'm scarable but you're not that scary."

Danny pouted, "What is my ghost form not scary enough for you?"

"Think so."

He rolled his eyes, "Let's just get going with the game. I've been waiting to play this since the day I got it."

* * *

The Ghost Zone's sky darkened as night approached. Humans wouldn't notice the change since they would always think it remained the same color but the Ghost Zone did change, much like the earth's sky. It darkened to a forest green and every single ghost was home, cowering in fear.

Skulker was even scared as he could feel the strong presence of a familiar ghost. He hated this feeling. When he had to rush away and hide like his prey instead of scaring or hunting. But this was a ghost of amazing power that he would stand aside so that the presence could hurt something instead of him.

He recalled the last time he had seen the Ghost King. Dangerous, powerful and way off the charts that he could fight. Danny Phantom, his halfa prey, had defeated him, sending him back to the coffin so that he was unable to cause anymore trouble. But didn't his employer steal the metal suit?

He couldn't remember and if he did it was already to late to fetch Plasmius. The king was going to be doing something in a matter of minutes and if he flew there, he would never make it to his destination.

A wave of energy passed him as he groped his head. The king...he had never been this powerful before to do such a wave of intensive power across the land. Was Pariah getting more powerful?

Skulker heard a weak scream reach his ear as he sighed. He did love to protect some ghosts, one because they were equal power with him and two he had friendships with them, but he didn't want to risk his own soul to help them. It would be like a pointless sacrifice.

His eyes roamed around his home as he flew into his bedroom. Many things had fallen onto the floor because of the constant rumbling affecting every spot in the ghost realm. But he didn't care. His room was already a mess since he had no time to clean anything during his hunting hours.

Another wave of intense energy passed him and he fell onto the floor, his eyes falling into unconsciousness. Before he was slept into the darkness urging him to follow, he gave one last thought, 'I hope Phantom can fix this.'

* * *

"My king, are you ready?" Fright Knight asked as his head poked from the hallway. He entered all the way and walked down the purple carpet which was leading all the way down to Pariah, who had his eyes closed at the moment. He squatted down to the floor, one leg up, allowing him to see his master.

"Yes I am ready. The process will drain most of my energy but enough to do basic powers and stay conscious. I will not try and possess you, my knight. You will be freed," Pariah answered as he stood up from his large chair but his eyes remained shut as he stood.

He put his hands together as they glowed a dark crimson. Deep inside, Fright Knight was afraid yet happy. But as these emotions swirled up inside him, he remained quiet for his king to do his ghostly ability.

Pariah's eyes glowed the exact same color of his eyes in a matter of minutes and he grinned widely. "It's working. I've possessed every ghost in the Ghost Zone. Now to see if there any in the human plane." He continued with his process until his eyes stopped glowing and he lowered his arms. "It's done. All the ghosts I've commanded will arrive in a couple of minutes. From there we will see who I have been able to control. Be ready my knight."

"Yes my liege," Fright Knight bowed and exited, feeling a wave of happiness surround him. They would control the Ghost Zone soon...and everything would be theirs once again.

* * *

Danny was in the middle of his game when a wave of energy passed through him. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He knew who's energy it belonged to...and the owner wasn't going to feel happy because of him.

"Danny?" Sam said, nudging Danny's arm. He looked over at her and gave a nervous smile. She raised up a brow, suspicious. She knew that look. The look where Danny would always get a bad feeling and start acting scared and nervous. It was never a constant thing since her best friend wouldn't always get scared but this was a bad one, depending on the look on his face. "You okay?"

He nodded, "Sure. I'm fine. Just a..headache."

She narrowed her eyes but let it go, unable to sense anything wrong with his tone. But she was going to watch him closely, incase anything went bad. Her fingers wrapped around the cool source of liquid and she pulled it towards her mouth, slurping it down.

While she and Tucker were distracted, they missed the pained look on Danny's face several times. His face scrunched up in pain and horror as his eyes lit up a dark green. The controller dropped from his hands to his lap as he froze. His mind drifted off as he lost control.

Still Sam and Tucker were unable to see this. They were distracted for so long and got started when Danny stood up out of nowhere.

Sam jerked back, her soda almost spilling, as her face gave an annoyed expression, "Danny? What are you doing?"

He didn't answer.

Tucker walked over to him and tapped him, "Earth to Danny? Do you read?"

"Tucker! He's not a robot! Neither is he in space!" Sam scolded, giving a nudge to Tucker's arm. He hissed in pain as he rubbed his shoulder.

Sam once again approached him, "Danny? You okay?"

White twin halos bursted around Danny's torso as they traveled up his body. They finished his look by disappearing and leaving the two teens beside him baffled. They went to the front of Danny and gasped as they saw Danny's eyes glow a pupilless green.

"Dann-" Sam started but was cut off as Danny disappeared through the floor. Her eyes locked towards Tucker and they rushed down the steps as fast as possible. They were lucky that Jazz was out with a friend and Danny's parents were having a day to themselves so that left the house empty. Perfect for any ghost attack or anything going bizarre with Danny's powers.

As soon as they reached the last step, they saw Danny slip into the Ghost Zone, without any hesitation. They looked at each other confused. Why was Danny acting going into the Ghost Zone?

"His eyes were green Sam. Not their usual green. Something's wrong with him," Tucker informed, looking straight at the portal, hoping to see Danny's face appear playfully as if it was a joke.

"Do you think he's being controlled?" Sam asked.

He shrugged, "That's a possibility. Let's just trust that Danny will come out soon. He's strong enough to break control and even if we wanted to help him, the specter speeder isn't here. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton must of took it."

She nodded, "He better come out soon...or we're gonna have to come after him."

* * *

Many of the Ghosts around the Ghost Zone did the same as Danny. Thier bodies freezing like statues and their eyes glowed menacingly. They rushed off towards the same location the ghost boy was headed; the ghost king's castle.

Every single ghost was affected by the influence of the king, unable to break its strength on them. Seeing the castle appear, they just headed on in and stopped at soon as they touched the floor. More ghosts filed in but somehow the room was able to fit every ghost. As soon as they were filed in a large smirk appeared around the king's face and he appeared from the darkness.

"Hello my fellow ghosts."

"Hello, King Pariah," They said altogether. The king couldn't help but smile wider. His power was working, all the ghosts were under his command. He wanted to squeal with happiness like a child but of course it would seem weird for a thousand year old ghost to act like that.

His eyes skimmed the crowd until he have a curious smile, "Is Phantom here?"

On command, the ghosts moved to the side allowing Phantom to be seen. Pariah's eyes widened and he gave a laugh. He ushered the ghost boy forward with his hand and the boy did as as he told.

THe king put a hand to the boy's shoulder as soon as he was beside him. "I never knew you would show up Phantom. But it has worked, you're under my control."

"Yes, King Pariah," Danny mumbled as his green eyes locked onto the crowd of ghosts. "You're my master and I shall do as you command."

The king gave another chuckle but stopped abruptly. "You shall be my second in command. Of course my knight is always first."

Danny gave a nod, "Yes, King Pariah."

Pariah looked over at the quiet crowd of ghosts, "Our plan is to take over the human plane and make them our slaves. Of course I shall need half of you to be here, for waves of attacks and to keep our world safe. We will attack in the morning and continue from there."

"Yes King Pariah," They said. In a second their eyes started to flicker from red to green but finished at red. Everyone's eyes were replaced by blood red eyes by the time Pariah smiled in triumph. He turned back to his second in command and smiled wider as Phantom was influenced as well, his green eyes replaced by red.

"Perfect...everything is going perfectly."

* * *

"Sam. I think we should go after him," Tucker whispered slowly.

Sam turned her head so it was facing the geek and frowned, "What makes you say that?"

"One. Danny's our best friend. Two. I'm worried. And three, the sky's changing like last time," He pointed to the window which showed the skye, all Ghost Zone looking. Her eyes widened in surprise as she walked up to the window, placing a hand on its cold surface.

"We have to get him."

Both teens dashed to the lab below them and in a matter of seconds were there, their hands immediately going to any ghost weapons needed.

"Wrist rays, we'll need those. And some bazzookas. Thermoes. Can't forget those," Sam noted as she tossed them over to her friend. He carefully caught everything she threw to him and held it with force.

"Sam," He wheezed, his fingers slipping from the bottom of the bazzooka. "I can't hold everything."

"Sorry," She grabbed some items from the top of the pile he was holding and strapped them onto her back and wrist. "Let's go."

They jumped into the speeder, which Tucker took as a place to deposit everything he held. He pushed it in the middle of the front seat, separating Sam and himself. As soon as he made sure everything was fine and in place, he pushed the throttle button forward which propelled the vehicle forward. It vanished into the ghost portal and was replaced with a much different scenery.

Instead of the usual Ghost Zone's atmostpheric green color, it was replaced with a much more creeper color; red. Red swirls encircled the whole sky as the speeder slowly flew across the air.

"What...what happened?" Tucker said, his eyes scanning through the red swirls. It seemed more scary than usual. The green slowly melding into red was a terrifying sight, especially for him. He was scared of being in the Ghost Zone while it was green but red? It was pushing off his sanity line.

"I don't know. But there's not one single ghost around...so it has to be bad," Sam whispered as she checked below the speeder. As she thought, the grounds were completely empty. Not one sight of a single ghost anywhere.

But before they could journey further into the ghost realm, a rough shaking made the whole world shake in kayos as flying stones crumbled into pieces and forced the speeder to stop in its tracks. A large eruption pushed the speeder out of the sky as it flew straight towards the the floor. A bang was heard behind the teens and they immediatly knew they were hit.

Tucker pulled back on the controls, hoping for some results that would put them down safely and harmlessly. But it particially worked. The vehicle slowly stopped but was still in the way of more debris that was threatening to fall upon them. But it roughly stopped and the victims inside it sighed with relief.

They slowly crawled out and held their weapons as if their life depending on it, careful on not letting the speeder tip since it was at a 70 degree angle from normal. Both were shaken up from that life threatening ride, its results showing the teens shaking furiously in their spots.

Tucker and Sam looked up as their eyes widened in horror at the sight.

A large army of ghosts flew across the sky, a trianglish pattern forming. Their eyes didn't move left or right as they continued their way forward. But the most horrifying thing was who was at the front of the group. Danny.

His eyes, similar to the Freakshow incident, never moved as his lips held a tight frown. Ghosts followed behind him as if he was the leader in command, everyone having the same face as him.

Danny's fists lit up with red energy as his crew and himself dove farther into the Ghost Zone at a estimate of around 90 miles per hour. They were almost at the edge of disappearing from Sam and Tucker's side of vision when a portal appeared and the ghosts flew in as if it was no surprise to anyone that it would appear.

"Danny," Sam whispered, her eyes still wide with pure fear. "What happened to you?"

She knew she wouldn't get an answer from her already gone friend but she hoped that she would be able to hear a distance word from him. But no avail.

"We have to know what's happening to him. Danny can't be doing that on purpose," Tucker said, jolting Sam out of her short daydream.

She nodded in approval, "But how? He could of came from anywhere! We don't even know where to start looking."

Tucker pointed at the way the ghosts came from minutes ago, "There."

Sam slapped a hand to her face, "Tucker, we know what direction they came from, but I'm saying is what location. We need to know that."

The geek rolled his eyes, "Sam, I'm completely aware of the fact that you know where they came from. What I was about to say was that do you know where we are?" Her shoulders raised and fell by her side, telling Tucker she had no appearant clue on their whereabouts. "We're on the edge of the Ghost King's castle."

"Ghost King's Castle? But I thought he couldn't escape!" Sam exclaimed in realization.

"It's suppose to hold him forever but the Ghost King is able to break anything. That's why he's the king! So the fact is he must be the one controlling every single ghost out there, none of them able to break control, and most of them are traveling to earth as we speak. But what can we do? We're humans that have no powers and no vehicle to move around in!" Tucker shouted as he fell to the ground in frustation. What could they do? They were weak and defendless, only a couple of weapons in their grasp to fight back with. They would lose in a matter of seconds and were lucky if they ran into a lower power ghost that wasn't affected by King Pariah's power.

"Tucker. We have to go. It's going to be to dangerous to stay here anymore while he's controlling the whole place," Sam cautioned as she tugged on his sleeve.

He have a small nod before standing up and following after his best friend. As they ran, the ground shook furiously, knocking the teens off balance and forcing them to collaspe on each other. Groaning, they crawled their way to nowhere, hoping to find a portal cross thier path. But as they continued to crawl, they saw more ghosts swarm the skies, thier eyes and bodys' similiar to Danny's ghost form.

"I wonder what's happing on earth," Tucker mumbled softly.

Sam wasn't able to hear him, since her mind was else where but in a similiar place Tucker was talking about. She had been wondering what was happening in Amity Park and what Danny was doing. Was he trying to fight it? Come up with a plan? Or was he truely trapped in that nightmare the Ghost King was putting him through? Her heart ached at those choices she had laid out.

A portal luckily appeared in their direction and they jumped to it with no hesitation on what was on the other side. Tucker gave a yelp as his shoulder smashed onto the ground, Sam toppling after him. They landed with a thud, both of them giving slight pained looks before moving away from each other akwardly.

Sam crawled to the edge of the building's roof and gave a gasp, "Woah, we're in Amity Park. But I don't see any-"

A large shake rattled the ground hard, many occupants below screaming in terror. The smooth pavement crumbled like a torn piece of paper, which many buildings followed after, their windows snapping in half and the structure bending.

Just before she could finish her statement, ghosts tore from the ground, their smiles and grins giving every single human a chill. They spreaded around the sky like a gas as the sky darkened into a deep green.

Danny was paused right in the middle of the sky as he stared down at the ant sized spects, who were also giving him a glance.

"Attention humans!" He announced. The ghosts paused in mid flight as their eyes glazed over to their leader. The humans did the same too, but not from command but in aboslute fear. Danny have a flicker of a smirk before his hands lit up with green energy, "From orders from my master, we have been told to take over your world, which us ghosts will not hesitate to bypass. I give you warning to get whatever you need necisarrily and be on your way before we attack. But by that time... this world WILL be ours."

Sam's eyes widened as she heared the tone her best friend was using. It didn't even sound like him. It sounded... sounded so cold.. She would have never thought Danny's voice could reach that point. She turned to Tucker, who apparently had the same reaction.

"My kind, spread out to the ends of the earth. Wait til I give you command to attack, but for now... be ready," Danny grinned, his red eyes giving a more scareful effect on the humans. The ghosts did just as he asked, flying away from the epicenter and towards the rest of the world. He flew higher into the air instead and watched as the ghosts covered the skies.

Tucker nudged the girl beside him and pointed up at Danny, "We need to snap him out of that."

"How?"

"I... I don't know. But we have to try and find a way on how."

"How about shooting him? Would that knock him back to normal?" Sam suggested softly.

"...We'll probably have to if nothing works."

Sam swallowed hard as her and Tucker slowly sneaked to the side of the building, which was closest to Danny. His cruel grin never faulted once as he floated there, watching all the chaos unwrap in front him. Once close enough, Tucker's eyes glanced over to his shadow and shouted, "Danny!"

His smile turned around as he took a peak at the voices calling him. Noticing Sam and Tucker his eyes brighted as he flew over to his friends.

"Hello Samantha, Tucker," He gave a nod towards each of them. "How's it been lately?"

"How's it been?" Sam said, slightly offended. "How do you think it's going? What are you doing?"

Danny's smile returned back, "Don't you see what I'm doing? I'm making the world wonderful! Ghosts will once again rule two worlds and the balance will be restored to normal. What I'm doing is great!"

"And who's tellling you this Danny? Surely you can't think the world's great like this," Tucker reasoned.

"My master is telling me this. King Pariah will be happy," He grinned.

"No, he's lying to you. Your destorying the balance doing this. You need to stop," Sam said touching his shoulder lightly.

His smile fell as he backed up, "You're wishing for me to betray my master?"

"It's for your own good."

"No... no it's not. You don't know anything about me. About who I am or my race," Danny whispered as he took steps further away from them. "You don't know what I want or need. You don't even know what he told me."

"What did he tell you then?" Tucker questioned.

"Nothing, you would know about. I thought you guys would be happy for me. Guess I was wrong. You're just liike everyone else. Wanting whatever you want and not giving anything back to anyone else," Danny muttered before spinning around and flying back into the air. His head whipped around before he hissed, "Don't you ever try to talk to me unless you're sorry for everything."

Tucker opened his mouth to reply but at that time, it was already to late. Danny's form slipped away into the air and left the two shocked teens hopeless.

"What are we going to do now?" Sam exclaimed, throwning herself at her best friend. "What are we going to do with out Danny? The ghost king has him under his control and we just made the matters with him worse!"

"I don't know Sam. But we need to talk to someone about this," He whispered, looking over the edge of the building.

Her eyes dulled in sadness, "And who would we contact? Who else would know his secret?"

Before Tucker could even think about it and hesitate, he replied with a single word, that was the last thing on his mind. "Vlad."

"But Vlad's a ghost. Surely, he must be under the king's control," Sam said, hoping he wasn't thier last resource.

Tucker sighed, "I hate the dude just as much as you do but it's our only chance. We have to see if he really is under Dark's control."

"And what if he's not? What are we going to tell him? Oh hey Vlad, we just came to you since your the only one that can help us save Amity Park and Danny from Pariah Dark's grasp? That sounds really nice," Tucker said sarcastically, putting his arms in the air for emphasis.

"What's gonna happen if we don't do that? The ghosts will bring chaos and we'll all be dead by the time we decide to get him," Sam argued.

A loud crackling sound filled the air followed by Danny's loud laughter. The teens gave a shudder and turned back to each other once again.

"Fine, let's go get Vlad."

* * *

_Hey fellow fanfictioners and Phantomers. If you've seen lately, I haven't been 'logging' on. Not because I don't love Danny Phantom or I'm tired of Fanfiction. It's because of me getting grounded and forcing myself to get off for 3 months. I know heartbreaker right. But I'm back on hopefully for now, just don't hate me if I disappear without notice. I appriecate any of you guys still reading my fanfics even though of my disappearance. You're the best(:_

_Like any of my short stories? If you wish for me to continue them, just review saying what story I should continue and I'll try my very best to try and provide an extra long chapter for that story. All you gotta go is ask! I'd appreciate any opinions on my stories also. Thanks again._

_-Lizz_


	3. Cornered

**Cornered**

_I guess I should have expected this right? Something that would have been created by someone that would take me down or just leave me plain defenseless from any harm. Something that would have left my powers drained and left me in my weakest moment._

_I'm stupid for not guessing this could have happened. Thinking I could be invincible and survive everything the world threw at me. Guess I was wrong this time._

_You probably don't know what I'm talking about right? Well how about I go back to this morning when I walked on school campus; when it all happened._

* * *

My eyes looked up at the sky for a second before falling to the ground. My mom had told me before I left to school that it was going to rain and be a pretty foggy day. Oh well, I'll just use my ghost powers to take me home, I thought quickly.

I quickly ran walked to school, soon able to see my friends in the distance, waving their hands for me to hurry. Using more energy than I intended, I was by their side in a couple of seconds. They each gave me smiles and started talking again.

"I know right?" Tucker laughed and glanced over at me, "Hey I overheard a rumor a couple minutes ago from the A-listers. I don't know if it's just a rumor but you may wanna keep your head up."

I raised my eyebrow, "Anything from the popular kids gotta be trouble. All they wanna do is spread rumors."

"But you don't get it. It's about a new-"

"Attention all students. Please report to your homeroom at the moment. We've recently installed new security and it may take a couple of minutes for all the students to reach their classrooms. So please enter the building and listen to what the kind gentlemen have to say," Mr. Lancer announced through the intercom.

I looked over at Tucker who was biting his lip, his hands shaking. Sam gave me a look of confusion and I shrugged as a response. We followed his slow figure and he stopped at the steps of the school. He looked at Sam and me and gave a forced smile, "I think Danny should go last."

I looked confusingly at him. "Why? What's going on Tuck."

"Continue forward students or we're going to have a problem. Remain quiet at this time," A teacher hushed, her face depending with a frown.

Without another word, we walked up the steps and Tucker walked through the door. My eyes widened and I froze in place. There were large machines around the doors and GIW agents posted on every entrance I could see. Some were on the side of us and some were already inside the building. This is what Tucker was worrying about.

But it was already to late for me to escape. If I left now, it could cause suspicious.. and now I didn't need that at the moment. I looked at my surroundings and sighed. There was no other way. I couldn't escape the crowd, there being not enough people to cover me and they would notice me disappear. Could I just go through the machine? No doubt it was a ghost detection device but would it be able to detect me? Somethings detect me.. some don't. Would this be a faulty?

I swallowed hard and trailed behind Sam and Tucker. Their eyes gazed at me and I shook my head. I had to face this.

Tucker was the first to reach the machine and he passed by without detection. The man gave a thumbs up to him and he was able to cross safely. Sam was next, and the same thing happened with her. My turn, I thought. Shaking hard, I passed through the machine, hopefully able to cross without notice. I was halfway through it when I didn't hear anything but one more step triggered an alarm.

The agents froze and whipped out their weapons, pointing it at the people in the machines. Two guns at me and four guns on the students beside me.

"One of you is a ghost. Present yourself or we might have to shoot all of you," An agent shouted. I was able to see the rest of the students that passed by harmlessly, look in our direction and come strolling back, their eyes wide in shock.

"I repeat, show yourself or we'll blow your brains out."

I bit my lip and looked over at the rest of the students. I couldn't be the cause of their injuries, it would be all my fault.

"Hold your fire!"

I looked behind me and a larger man, with a black suit walked up his eyes darting between everyone in the building. His hands were behind his back and his chin up, with respect? I mentally shook my head and closely watched him.

"But sir, one of these students are a ghost."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm aware of that Agent 11 but are you not paying attention to detail?" He whipped out his gun so quickly and stabbed it to my neck that I wasn't able to react at all. I only stood there with my eyes wide. "I believe this is the punk who sounded the alarm."

"And how do you know that? You can't just look at him and know he's a ghost," He questioned with a daring glare.

The man holding the gun at me laughed and grabbed the collar of my shirt, tugging me down so that I was on my knees. "Have you not noticed he is a Fenton? And those Fentons are nothing but trouble. Plus they're the only ones in the city with ghost devices of the sort." He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, "Care to explain yourself boy?"

My eyes searched the crowd and I exhaled, lowering my head. "You wanna know the truth?" I raised my head and looked at him, "I am a ghost." I grinned and flashed into my ghost half, and blasted the man back. My hands blazed with green smoke and I looked back at the other agents looking dumbfoundedly at me. "Think fast losers." I blasted them all back and they fell to the floor with groans.

I stood there, catching my breath from all the energy I had released. My classmates stared at me with surprised looks, some shaking their heads from misunderstanding. I grinned at them, plainly to just make them feel bad for messing with a superhero.

Unknowningly, the first man I had shot down got his gun pointed to me and shot straight at me. Sam had yelled out something before and I had been able to dodge it from hitting my back, but it instead hit my leg. I was thrown back, onto my stomach and I immediately turned from the angle my leg was being pressed into the floor. I held my leg in a fetal position and looked up at the man who was at the location I was just at seconds ago. His shadow was cast over me and I stared at him with slight fear.

"Ah Phantom. Just the crook we were looking for." He turned to the other agents, "Capture him; dead or alive."

My eyes widened and I took that opportunity to quickly phase through the doorway. I was slammed back as energy jolted through my body painfully.

The man stood above me and smirked, "I've activated the school's ghost shield. You won't be able to escape us Phantom, human or ghost. By the way, the name's Agent A." He held the gun out to my temple, "And good bye."

I hadn't even realized my ghost instincts kicked in as I soon saw the agent being throw against the wall of the hallway, and me darting to the other side of the hallway. I didn't look back at the agent, his angered face already scarring me, and the looks all my classmates gave me. Did they think I was more of a freak then ever?

I was so focused on what happened that I didn't realize a sound of a shot behind me. It rocked the hallways and by the time I heard it, it was already to late.

The room turned white, as I lost my sense of direction. My flying ability disappeared and I soon came in contact with the floor, face first. I rolled down the hallway a couple feet and I forced myself to open my eyes for the worst.

Somehow I heard a ringing sound in the back of my head and I heard nothing else from everyone else. Sam and Tucker were jumping and screaming and the agents were yelling at each other, Agent A pointing at me.

Cold liquid started dripping from my leg and I automatically knew it was ectoplasm. I grasped my leg hard and watched with wide eyes, the agents start walking to my shaking form.

The puddle of green blood was growing at a fast pace and I knew that if I didn't do something soon that I'd pass out from blood loss. My mind grew hazy and I clutched myself tighter, hoping that I wouldn't go insane.

"..phantom.."

My eyes shot open and the agents grew closer to me. I had to run or else.. I waved that idea away. Forcing my legs to corporate, I shot to the end of the hallway, forcing myself to not give a glance of hesitation in their directions or in any of my movements.

The adrenaline that rushed through me a matter of minutes ago, disappeared and left me with an exhausted heavy mind on my shoulders. I desperately wanted to stop and take in more of my injuries that had left me more drained than I had expected but with the screams and gunshots behind me, I didn't want to take in any chances until I was to safety.

I continued to run and run, my legs pain increasing and its energy decreasing. I didn't hear footsteps behind me but I did hear the surroundings turning into a madhouse. I was alone in a hallway, everyone else probably at class, so it left me to hide perfectly. A wood door caught my eye and I instantly recalled it as the door, me and my friends would go to to secretly chat , the janitors' closet.

I phased through the door, my fingers caught sight of the lock, twisting it so that it locked the way nobody would be able to enter. I knew the agents would be able to break down the door, but in case they ask people to search, they wouldn't be able to access the door just yet.

Gasping, my body collapsed and my brain rushed to process what had happen in a 10 minute period of time. My gloved hands pushed back my white hair, and I was left there to relax for a couple minutes before I would be able to devise a plan.

So this is what I knew at the moment: The entire building was under lock down, no doubt every door secured with an agent; School would be in total chaos, nobody being allowed to leave without me secured 'safely'; and Sam and Tucker would be the first interrogated for my current location. Great, nothing else could spoil this day.

"ATTENTION DANIEL FENTON A.K.A DANIEL PHANTOM. YOU CAN TURN YOURSELF IN AND KEEP PUNISHMENT AT A MINIMUM OR YOU CAN CONTINUE TO HIDE IN SHAME AND FACE PUNISHMENT. IT'S YOUR CHOICE. WE'RE CALLING BACKUPS AT THE MOMENT AND WILL ARRIVE IN A COUPLE MINUTES. GOOD DAY PHANTOM AND I HOPE YOU MAKE THE BEST CHOICE FOR YOURSELF." The intercom ended with a beep.

I was completely shaking at the moment. My hands grasped my legs and I was shivering even though it was steaming in here. My eyes were the only thing that allowed me to see what was going on in front of me. What was I suppose to do now? I knew if they caught me it would be the worst way possible and they would humiliate me in front of the whole school. I was probably already a laughing stock, I didn't need for it to be worse. But if I just gave up myself to them, that would show I'm weak and I didn't want to die fighting.

Sweat dripped from my arm to the floor in a small 'pitter patter.' I coughed quietly and moaned, realizing I hadn't inspected my injury just yet. Readjusting myself, I bit my lip at the injury on my leg. My suit was slightly torn at the shin and there were some 3rd degree burns forming. Blood leaked from some deep cuts from the guns they used on me and my whole leg was a faint green, not from the blood but from my bruises.

Looking around desperately, I found a gauze in a first aid kit on the shelf and wrapped it quickly around my leg, putting slight pressure on it and dumping capfuls of alcohol on my leg. After nodding in slight approval, I got up and allowed some pressure on my leg to see how much it could withstand. To my dismay, my leg wasn't able to withstand much, not even my whole foot on the floor.

Shrugging it off, I knew it could have been worse. If I had stayed, my injury would have sured been worse then I wanted.

Turning back to human, the pain slightly increased and I bit my lip from crying out. It felt like I forced my foot on the floor but more painful. Tears fell down my cheeks and I grabbed my leg in the most caring and protective way possible.

I wasn't sure how long I was like that but my eyes opened when I heard deep footsteps approaching. I heard the muttering of grown men and I carefully moved myself so that I was far away when that door burst open.

"Where'd you suppose that Phantom spook's hiding? He couldn't have possibly escaped the building," A man said.

Both men stopped to continue their conversation, "I'm not sure. But when we find that piece of protoplasm, were sending him to the lab so he can be dissected. They say he's a one of a kind ghost."

"One of a kind ehh? I'm not sure I believe that and all the junk they say about ghosts. They're all one of a kind to me," He muttered, sipping a drink.

"Someone told me they got a piece of his ghost blood and analyzed it. It was structurally different than the other ghosts they had analyzed before so that's pretty much why they want him so bad."

My eyes widened. I remember always losing blood every time I faught a ghost but I didn't realize they would look through it and figure it out. I hadn't even given a thought about it every time I left the scene of the battle.

"So what are we going to do now? Just surround this place until he decides to come out or capture him? That could take hours if I heard how festy that Phantom punk can be," Man agent 1 said, continuing to sip his drink.

Man agent 2 sighed, "Whatever takes to get him captured and secure. At least we get paid for overtime right?"

The two men continued to walk down the hallway, laughing and continuing to gossip. After ensuring that I was alone once again, I slithered to the other side of the door and opened one eye to scan the hallway. It was clear from any students and agents so I decided it was a perfect time to try and escape.

Opening the door softly, I looked both ways before opening it all the way and running to the end of the hallway where the agents came from. A clock I had passed by, read 10:43, which I realized was bad. Class got out in 2 minutes and by the time they opened the door and left, I wouldn't be able to get away. I would surely be caught.

But it was already to late. By the time I had come to my senses, it already had struck 10:45 and the bell rang loudly. I couldn't access invisibility or intangibility so I was left to stand there as students fled out of their classrooms and stopped in shock as they realized my presence.

"IT'S PHANTOM," Someone screamed.

I sighed and held my head. Nobody could roll with famous Danny Phantom, could they?

"Phantom? Run! Catch him! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY," An agent screamed, shooting out a light and telling everyone he meant business.

My eyes widened and I looked around desperately for an exit. Students were in every direction I turned and it only made it worse I wasn't able to access any of my powers at the moment.

"Don't move Phantom, or we'll be forced to shoot," A man said, pointing a large ghost bazooka at my chest, using my 'DP' logo as an X.

I turned to face him, my eyes filled with fear. I knew he would shoot me many times to get what he wanted and by the look in his eye, he wasn't kidding around. Slowly raising my hands, I watched as the gun nervously moved between my face and my chest.

"Now don't move. We're calling the boss man to come and check you out." I mentally laughed at that. Did they think I was a toy that could be broken easily? Cause if they did, they had another thing coming.

"Danny!" My body froze as I saw the flash of black and red from the crowd.. no, not now. The man frowned as I looked over at Sam and Tucker appear from the crowd, both pushing the students back for space in the front. He grinned as he nodded at some men behind me. They grabbed Sam and Tucker by the wrists and pinned them down, so they were on their knees and looking over at me with feared glances.

"Well, well, well," The agent smirked as he walked beside my best friends forms. "Looks like we have some guests that want to join the party." He grabbed their chins and breathed into their faces, "What are your names?"

They looked at me for an answer and I shook my head. If they spilled their identities, their parents would be interrogated, and it would probably cost them the grounding of a lifetime. My parents would be mad as well, but they wouldn't care. I was a ghost right? They wouldn't give squat about me.

Sam shook her head and she glared at him. "We'll never tell you who we are."

"Really? Are you quite sure about that?" He aimed the gun at me and asked one final time. "Who are you?"

Her eyes were wide with terror and I shook my head. I didn't care what he did to me, but I wouldn't let him hurt my best friends in the process.

"Very well. I warned you." He pulled the trigger and the large blast of green energy shot me right in the chest. My chest screamed in agony and I fell to my knees, my teeth clenched together. My arms immediately wrapped around my midsection in protection. I was unaware of my breathless gasps and I felt my face drip with sweat.

I felt something touch me and readjust me so that my arms were behind my back. Gravity pushed against my face as I was lifted, my head falling back. My eyes were barely open at this point and I was only able to see the ceiling brightly lit. I heard voices behind me but I couldn't move my head, from the minimum energy I had left and the angle the person carrying me had on me.

"Phantom's secured. Drop down the shield and we'll meet you in front of the school. Agent D out."

My body was swung to the side and as I went farther down the hallway, I could hear Sam's pitiful shouts begging me not to leave.


End file.
